


We took our time (Now it's fallen)

by ShadowstormDreams



Series: Shadowstorm's MCYT FanFictions That Often Include Angst [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Inspired, LMAO, Oneshot, ahahah I feel sad, help me tag, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like my feelings, sad mcyt oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowstormDreams/pseuds/ShadowstormDreams
Summary: This was inspired by a video prompt thingy/imagine made by @itookdream on TikTok! I just added some details, and actually wrote lmao.____Tommy and Tubbo are reunited a year later. The DreamSMP hasn't been used for a few months by anyone else other than Tommy and Tubbo, so Dream decides it's time to shut the server down.________OR____Shadowstorm feels sad, so she writes angst because she saw something that inspired her. Please note; I am sleep deprived and lazy! Expect trash.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Shadowstorm's MCYT FanFictions That Often Include Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	We took our time (Now it's fallen)

**Author's Note:**

> If you skipped the summary, just remember that this was inspired.  
> Also; I actually have a really bad idea of where everything is, so please help me in the comments.

Welcome to October of 2021.

Tommy looks at the message from Dream.

-One new message from [Dreamwastaken]-  
Hey everyone. With the server being inactive, I believe it's time to shut it down. We had a good run, I suppose. [This message will be deleted once the server has   
lost signal, at exactly 8:00 PM.]

He lets out a sniffle, and decides to jog over to Tubbo's house. The early morning dawn air is refreshing on his skin, and his shoes are soaked with dew until he makes it onto the path. 

Tubbo opens the door for him, and Tommy can see red patches in the corner of his blue eyes, indicating that he was crying. Tommy didn't say anything. He walked inside, slinging his arm over his best friend's shoulder, sighing. Tubbo smiles softly at him.

"...Wanna go for a walk?"

The pair head out, starting to walk along the Prime Path. They gaze up at the towering obsidian walls, Tubbo speaking in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, y'know?"

"And I forgive you, y'know?"

Tommy continues walking, Tubbo catching up to him. Eventually, they reach the Holy Lands, stopping only to look at Church Prime. 

"I wish things were different."

"I do, too."

After reaching the bench, Tommy and Tubbo have a seat, the planks tingling beneath them. The sunset in front of them is bursting with colour, hues of orange, pink and blue mixing together. 

"Hey Tommy?"

Tommy turns to Tubbo.

"Yes, Tubbo?"

"We did well, didn't we."

Tommy smiled, his eyes crinkling. 

"I think we did pretty pog, Tubbo."

Both laugh, and look back out at the sunstreaked scene in front of them. Tommy realizes that he doesn't wan't to go.

"I don't want to leave, Tubbo."

"Neither do I, Tommy, Neither do I."

Tubbo pulls Tommy into a hug, tears wetting the back of Thommy's red-and-white shirt. 

"Tommy, I'm going to miss this place a lot..."

Tommy answers with no hesitation.

"Me too, Tubbo." 

He lets out a long sigh.

"I just- there's just- so, so many memories and I'm going to miss everyone and I don't want to go, not just yet-"

Tommy cut's of Tubbo's rambling as the president stumbles for words. 

"I know, I know... I'm going to miss you too, Tubbo."

The notes of Mellohi ring out, despite neither of the boys remembering slipping the disc into the Jukebox. The sun finally disappears. 

[Connection lost from server - DreamSMP]

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MY FLUFFING IDEA!
> 
> This was inspired by a video prompt made by @itookdream on TikTok! I just added some details, and actually wrote lmao. 
> 
> THANK YOU!


End file.
